?Policy surveillance? is the ?ongoing, systematic collection, analysis, interpretation and dissemination of information about a given body of public health law and policy? (Chriqui, O'Connor, and Chaloupka 2011). Policy surveillance produces reliable longitudinal data for evaluating the health effects of laws; it can also increase public and policymaker awareness of trends in the law, and support diffusion of promising and evidence-based policy innovations. The National Institutes of Health (NIH) supported the development of policy surveillance programs, through NIAAA?s Alcohol Policy Information System (APIS) and the National Cancer Institute?s CLASS. More recently, NIDA has funded the launch of two policy surveillance programs, the Prescription Drug Abuse Policy System (PDAPS) and the Drug Abuse Policy System (DAPS). CDC has been increasing its support for policy surveillance activities, and the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation has funded a Policy Surveillance Program to provide methodological and technical assistance, and maintain LawAtlas.org, a general health policy surveillance portal. As more and more researchers and consumers enter the field ? from the state, federal and international levels and in private industry ? harmonization of terms, methodological standards, and consensus on any needed governance mechanisms is valuable to ensure continued growth and adoption of this important scientific process and its valuable products. To meet these needs, we propose to convene one conference of 30-35 invited attendees who represent the practice?s primary stakeholders from across research, technology and practice; develop, publish and disseminate at least one report that summarizes the discussion and consensus reached among attendees; and establish a one-year plan of collaborative work towards further cooperation and cohesion.